A Drunken Call
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Emotions run through Emma's mind after she hears Will's drunk dial.  Spoiler warnings for 2x13 Comeback, and 2x14 Blame it On The Alcohol.


A Drunken Call

Summary: Emotions run through Emma's mind after she hears Will's drunk dial.

Spoiler warnings for 2x13 Comeback, and 2x14 Blame it On The Alcohol.

A/N: Well, I'm here with a one shot. I really wanted to write this ever since I heard the drunk dial! If you are reading my fic called Lost in The Moment, I promise it will be updated next week. My laptop charger broke so I've been bored stiff so I wrote a one shot on our family computer. I'm sorry if you are waiting for it.

-Katie

Something bad was happening – she could tell. In fact whenever Sue 'announced' something, it was bad. Someone would be publicly be humiliated or even worse, hurt. She was sat in her office alone. Everyone else was in home room. No appointments or anything – just listening to Sue's voice. The voice that boomed down those empty corridors, making the lockers shake slightly. It was just she had the protection of her office. Now as all those students sat in their classes waiting their fate from none other than Sue Sylvester.

She did feel slight sympathy for Sue. Especially when she discovered her journal with him. The word Sue-icide burned through her mind. How had she even discovered it in the first place? She wanted to see Sue. Elicia Smith was already a cripple due to her harsh ways and had been going to that office to cry. Elicia had been forced to set a hula hoop on fire, almost burning herself. It had terrified her. Sue was giving her the cold shoulder. She had stormed into her office – almost knocking over the 2008's nationals trophy. She didn't care – she needed a word with Sue. The office had been empty and was filthy. She shivered while stepping over a protein shake to her desk. The once smoothed surface was covered in dints and scratches and chips. Sue usually took pride – what was going on? Then she noticed it. The famous 'Sue's Journal' was wide open on the desk. Her eyes flicked over and scanned the entries. The handwriting had been quickly scribbled and was not in the lines. It wasn't neat. She could barely read it. _2009. _That was when everything was normal. Things had changed so much over the last year and half. Two failed marriages in only a year and a half. She and Carl were still techinally together – but their romance was anything but special.

Then there was Will. The one who she had been in love with since day one at McKinely. She remembered the day more than anything.

_Emma swallowed as she approached the gates. Her first day as the new guidance consoler. She had to admit – she was worried. Never had she ever felt so nervous. Her legs felt as if they were about to give it at any moment. She could hear students begin to push by her to get in side. She smoothed her skirt and began to walk slowly, her maryjanes making a clipping noise on the floor. Principal Figgins needed to see her, she had no idea where his office was. A young brunette girl stood in front of her and a football player begins to approach them. He has a cup in his hand, and pours the liquid all over you._

"_I'm sorry!" shouted the football player, who had a mohawk and a devilish grin. "I was aiming for Berry!" The girl shakes her head at Emma sadly and runs away quickly. Here she was on her first day – not even into first period and she was covered in a slushie. Pants began to erupt and her body began to shake. Passing students began to laugh, and her cheeks began to get redder then her hair. Slowly, she closed her eyes and felt as if she was going to fall to the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" a voice whispered in her ear softly and her eyes slowly opened to see a man standing next to her. When her eyes have fully adjusted – she begins to feel butterflies build up in stomach. "I see you have experienced a slushie." he adds pointing to the pieces of blue slop in your hair._

"_Yes, it's only my first day." she can only stutter as she notices his toned body. She has only just met this man, yet she can imagine her fingers running through those brown curls of his._

"_I thought I didn't recognise you. I'm Will Schuester, I'm the Spanish teacher." he smiles and sticks out his hand._

"_I'm Emma Pillsbury – the new guidance consoler." she accepts his hand shake and smiles back at him. Her hand carefully tucks her hair behind her ear and she can't help but blush. She has never felt this way over a man before and she wants to kiss him. Was he single, she wondered while looking at his hands for a ring. Then she saw the wedding band – and she felt as if a ton of bricks had fell onto her. _

"_I look a mess." she looks down, trying not to make eye contact with the married man – in fear she wouldn't be able to stop looking at them._

"_Let me help you get cleaned up." he offered and she nods at him._

"_I have a spare change of clothes in my car." _

"_How about I show you where the bathroom is and I get the clothes out of your car?" he suggests and he touches your arm slowly. Love courses through your veins and you finally make eye contact with him. Her eyes lock on his and they are stood there for a moment in silence. _

"_Um, yes please, of course." she breaks the connection and fumbles in her handbag for her keys. Normally she would never give her keys to someone she met about ten minutes ago – but this was desperate measures. He thanked her and lead her to the bathroom. _

"_I'll be right back." he mumered and he turned to leave the bathroom. She locked the door and goes over to look at her reflection. How could he see me like this, she thought as sees all of the slushie over her new work clothes and her hair -which she had done especially for the first day. Her arm still felt tense from where Will had touched her. Was it possible that you could fall in love with someone when you had only just met them?_

She smiled to herself as she begin to flick through the other entries. She saw mentions of her name, well her nicknames. Then she saw Will's name and her heart skipped a beat every time they both had a mention in the same sentence. Finally she saw the most recent entry

'Goodbye cruel world.

Sue-icide'

Emotions began to pass through her. Sue wanted to commit – suicide? This was not happening.

She had ran to Will for help. Sue had in fact stopped her pulse with Vitamins. Trust Sue. You could never trust Sue. It seemed like the only reason she was in the world was to ruin peoples lives.

'I received a drunk dial in the middle of the night from a horny Will Schuester.' Suddenly her attention began to spark towards Sue's voice.

'Open your ears McKinely High and behold the awful price of alcoholism.' What could Will have possibly done?

'Heyyyy there sexy lady.' Will's voice began to slur from the speakers. 'There's something I really really wanna say to you.' Emma slowly began to sit down at her desk to get ready for what was ahead.

'I love how you eat your lunch with your little plastic gloves and they crinkle and make the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life.' Suddenly, it dawned over Emma that this call wasn't meant for Sue -it was meant for her. She was the only one who ate her lunch with gloves at the whole school. Even though he was drunk – he meant every word and her eyes began to well with tears.

'Why don't you pick up some wine coolers and come over here and it'll be just one night of us just getting crazy. Lets just get crazy! ' Emma had imagined getting crazy with Will many times. Even as a married women. How she would let him touch her everywhere and make her feel ways she had never felt before.

'So we're really crazy rolling around in the hay, ha ha, as I was just in some hay earlier tonight. Hey, and I rode a bull and I was thinking of you. ' She cringed slightly – but soon felt her love for Will. Will was thinking about all the things she was thinking about. She had to see him now. Tell him that she loved him. The spark had gone between her and Carl but it was certainly not over between her and Will. The call finally finished and there was silence. She got up and walked down the hallway to Will's class. She saw him inside facing the whiteboard – his cheeks bright red. The class was laughing at him. She knocked on the door three times, and Will ruffles his hand through his hair seeing you at the doorway. His cheeks grow even redder and he comes to the door.

"Will, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Emma asks politely and Will steps outside and closes the classroom door behind him. When he does it, he turns to face her.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"No Will, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I should never have called you, well Sue." he chuckles at the word Sue but continues to keep his tone serious.

"Will, do you really think I'm sexy?" she asks quietly. She had never been confident about her looks or body.

"Yes. You're amazing." He whispers into her ear and she can feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you." she says and crashes her lips onto his. He responds eagerly to the kiss and runs his hands through her ginger curls softly. He kisses the point on her neck and sucks there slowly. He pulls away and grabs her hand.

"I love you too – but you're married." he said in almost a whimper, his finger running over the ring on her finger.

"I know but I want to be with you – not Carl."

"But Em..."

She begins to feel offended. "You do not want me?"  
"Of course I do." he says, his tone harsher than he intends. "Even though I was drunk, I meant every word I said in that call."

"You're right, I am married." she just kissed another man and she was married. If Carl ever found out about this...

"Sort things out with Carl, and tell me when you're ready." He places a kiss to a forehead and she smiles at him.

"Thank you Will, I love you." she lets go of his hand and locks her eyes with his for a moment.

"Will?"

"Yes Em?"

"Why were you riding a bull?"


End file.
